A Way From Darkness
by Dutchman89
Summary: Herbert gives his father what he needs. INCEST SLASH!


**Title: **A Way From Darkness  
**Author:** Slashydutchie  
**Fandom:** Tanz der Vampire  
**Pairing/character:** Graf von Krolock/Herbert von Krolock  
**Rating:** M  
**Prompt:** I'll give you what you need. Will you give me want I want?  
**Kink:** power games, writer's choice

**Other Warnings: **Here be incest! Father/son

The castle was cold.

It was always cold, especially around this time of the year. Cold and empty. It was hard to imagine that what must be lifetimes ago this place was bustling with activity, castle Von Krolock had been an entity in itself, feeding off the energy of the family, servants and guests inside its walls. Now there was nothing but the occasional ball, which really was nothing when compared to the parties of time long gone.

Still, Herbert relished these occasions. After all, they were feeding time. And at feeding time, his father seemed alive with the excitement.

It wasn't often the man was like that. The count excelled in brooding, often the very world around him seemed darker with his pain and burdens... his loneliness.

When he was a boy Herbert had never understood that. After all, how could his father be lonely when he was there? Not to mention the occasional guests and the other vampires in the courtyard. Now he knew, though, that they weren't the kind of company his father craved.

Well, they hadn't been then, anyway... and most of them still weren't.

In fact, all but one.

With slow but sure steps Herbert made his way through the crypt, towards his father's coffin. The man had seemed so sad lately... and Herbert hated seeing him that way.

"Vati?" His voice was soft, but he knew he'd be heard. His father was always ready to respond to his call. Sometimes Herbert thought it was because the man thought of him as fragile and in need of protecting, at others... it seemed more like sheer possessiveness.

Rather than answering, the count dislodged the lid of his coffin, sliding it off with less ease than he would have liked. Herbert watched his father rise, seeming for the moment more like an ageing man than the majestic vampire lord he was. Weary blue eyes came to rest on Herbert and a single eyebrow rose slightly, inquiring.

"Vati... don't be alone tonight... bitte?" Herbert reached out his hands and clasped Von Krolock's unresisting hand in his, guiding the man out of the coffin and up the stairs. His knuckles felt so swollen... and Herbert knew they must be painful.

As he stopped in front of his room, Herbert lifted his father's hand to his lips and brushed a tender kiss across them. He could make the pain go away...

For a moment his heart lifted when the ghost of a smile seemed to tug at the corner of the count's mouth and Herbert was quick to open the door and guide his father inside. He'd never liked sleeping in coffins, dreading the imprisonment they entailed. He did still have a place in the crypt, next to his father's coffin, but he usually spent his days in his room. It was in the old servant's quarters and had no windows, thereby making it safe. The bed was by far the most luxurious piece of furniture in the entire castle and Herbert smiled as he led his father to it, dislodging the older man's cloak as he did so.

After he'd carefully folded and put away the garment, Herbert was pleased to notice that his father's hands were already at the buttons of his waistcoat. It couldn't be that bad, then... on the worst nights of depression the count wouldn't be responsive for a long time. The very fact that the man was beginning to undress himself was good news and Herbert stood on his tiptoes so he could give him a quick peck on the lips before helping him out of his shirt.

"Vati, you should take better care of yourself..." Herbert's hands ghosted over the count's torso, gently stroking and occasionally teasing a nipple with his fingertips. His father was looking pale, more so than was usual even for a vampire. Clearly he hadn't fed properly.

It was like him, caring for the others first at the ball and then letting depression take him before he allowed himself to hunt. Poor Vati.

Herbert's arms encircled the count's waist, pulling him close. He found it a testament to his father's spirit that the man returned the embrace and even initiated a kiss. As their lips moved the younger vampire found himself pushing up even more against Von Krolock. A thrill of excitement ran down his spine when he felt a warm hardness press into his belly. It seemed his father was eager tonight, something that seemed almost rare lately.

Because of that, Herbert had to will himself not to wonder whether his father was actually faring better than usual or just more desperate for contact. That didn't keep the count from answering the unasked question when their lips parted.

"You have your mother's eyes..." Herbert shivered as his father's now intense blue gaze locked with his own, his own hardness pressing into the older man's thigh.

A brief smile flashed across the count's face before he scooped up his son and deposited him on the bed, tearing at his clothes with rediscovered enthusiasm. While Herbert did emit a small cry of surprise, it was by no means negative. He knew now that he could give his father what he needed, that it would be willingly accepted. That was a gift in itself.

Before he was fully aware of his surroundings again Herbert found himself naked on the bed, his equally nude father towering over him. In a motion far too childlike for such a scenario, he outstretched his arms to the older man.

"Come, Vati..."

The count didn't need much more encouragement than that and in a flash he was on his son, his tongue invading Herbert's mouth and his hand already travelling downwards as they rubbed together. While not many gave him credit for it, Herbert had always been a quick thinker and the motion to grab the oil was almost instinctive. Still, it was effective. He knew his father would never hurt him, not really at least, and when that long-fingered hand reached his opening the digits were coated in the slick substance.

Herbert knew his father would be gentle with him, he always was, but the finger that breached him still made him wince slightly. The discomfort didn't last long, though, the centuries of his existence had made the count quite the master in many disciplines. Making love was just one of them. Skilful fingers soon had Herbert squirming under his father, making little mewing sounds as the older man smiled down on him with clear approval.

"Mein jungen," he whispered and Herbert felt yet another thrill of excitement. There had been times when his father had been sunk so far into the depths of darkness that he wasn't sure whether the man really knew he was there, but the count was very much aware of Herbert now.

"Vati." The single word was accompanied by a further spreading and lifting of the younger vampire's legs and the withdrawal of his father's fingers. That one word held more consent than any exclamation ever could.

Once again the count's eyes locked with those of his son and Von Krolock thrust forward, sinking himself into his son's body rather than darkness. Two moans echoed through the castle, soon followed by more as the elder vampire began moving in the faster thrusts he knew Herbert preferred.

It wasn't long before they both reached their peak, crying out in something that was beyond language as the count slammed his fangs into his son's throat, drawing out several deep swallows of blood before pulling back. Always careful, Von Krolock licked the wounds to speed their healing before allowing himself to sink down on his son.

A single, sleepy murmur in his ear made Herbert happier than he thought possible, every single time.

"Ich liebe dich."


End file.
